


By the Setting of the Sun

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD fluff to let you all know that I'm still here.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	By the Setting of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD fluff to let you all know that I'm still here. Enjoy :=)

******

The sun hung low in the sky, bathing the room in reds, yellows, and oranges.

Astra always liked this time of day; the dying sunlight always reminded her of the skies above Krypton. Leaning against the window, Astra found herself letting out a happy sigh of contentment as she found her gaze inevitably being drawn to her sleeping roommate.

Alex lounged on the sofa, out like the proverbial light, one arm dangling off the sofa’s edge as she quietly snored away. Pushing off the window frame, Astra softly crossed over to the sofa, perching on the armrest, reaching out with one hand to gently comb her fingers through Alex’s hair.

She still didn’t like this new haircut of Alex’s, it was too short for Astra’s liking, she missed being able to curl her fingers into those dark red strands. But she wouldn’t begrudge Alex her choice after all.

Murmuring in her sleep, Alex shifted, turning her head towards Astra’s touch, as if seeking her out. Grumbling, she blinked awake, squinting up at Astra in mild confusion.

“Uh, hi” she muttered.

“Hello” Astra replied.

“Erm…what are you doing?” Alex wondered.

“Watching you,” Astra replied evenly “does that bother you?” she wondered.

“Never bothered me before,” Alex shrugged, pushing herself upright “why do you ask?”

“I was just…afraid that I was doing something that you weren’t comfortable with” Astra admitted. She looked away then, finding a spot on the floor very fascinating all of a sudden.

“Hey,” Alex reached out, gently cupping Astra’s cheek and tilting her head up “if I didn’t like I would’ve told you right away” she assured the Kryptonian.

“I know” Astra nodded.

“Do you?” Alex challenged.

“I…don’t know,” Astra sighed “I’m not used to this,” she explained “intimacy, I mean. It’s been a long time since I’ve truly been intimate with another” she explained.

Alex smiled then, pulling Astra close.

“Well that changes right away” she grinned as their lips met. It was far from their first kiss, and it wasn’t the last either, but it held more promise than the others had, the promise of something more.

Pulling away, Astra reached up, cupping Alex’s cheek, then tracing her hand up, lightly tangled her fingers in Alex’s short hair.

“Marry me?” she pleaded suddenly, her voice soft, fearful.

Alex smiled, pulling her close even as she held up her hand, the white gold band glinting in the setting sun.

“I already did, remember?” she grinned.

“I remember,” Astra nodded “but, the question bears repeating”

“Fine with me,” Alex shrugged “you’re just going to get the same answer every time you ask”

“And how long will you keep giving me that same answer?” Astra wondered.

Alex grinned.

“Hmm…how’s ‘forever’ sound? Good?”

Astra laughed, grinning as she pulled Astra close.

“It sounds very good” she grinned…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
